Field
The present disclosure relates to a combustor liner with rotatable air guiding caps that are provided on a surface of the combustor liner installed in a gas turbine, and are turned in a horizontal plane. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a combustion liner including air guiding caps which are respectively engaged to a mounting member and are turned in a flow direction of air so as to collect a fluid flowing around the combustion liner and feed it to the combustion liner, thereby smoothly introducing cooling air into the combustion liner.
Background of the Related Art
In general, a turbine generator used for a gas turbine power plant burns a fuel by a compressed air to generate strong energy and drive a turbine.
In the turbine generator, a combustor, in which an air/fuel mixture combusts, and a combustion liner for surrounding the combustor generate hot gases of high temperature.
A circulation cooling device is required to prevent the combustor and the combustion liner enclosing the combustor from overheating and being damaged, and thus prevent economic loss.
Conventionally, the surface of the combustion liner is subsidiarily machined according to a cooling method, so as to prevent the combustor and the combustion liner enclosing the combustor from overheating.
In the case of the above cooling method of subsidiarily machining the surface of the combustion liner, such machined portions cannot be altered. Therefore, there is a problem in that if air flowing around the combustion liner is varied, there is little measures to cope with variations in the air flow. Also, positions, direction and so forth of the machined portions are not altered in real time according to the variations in the air flow. Therefore, there is another problem in that if the machined portion is damaged or broken, a lot of labors and times are required to repair and maintain the damaged or broken machined portion.
Accordingly, although an additional device is designed to lower the temperature of the combustion liner, a separate device for machining the combustion liner is required to instantaneously cope with irregular air flowing around the combustion liner. Also, a position and a direction of the separate device should be varied to be easily maintained.